gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 321 - The Big Chase
Ch. 320 - Magic and Might Ch. 322 - Catching an Eel CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Mysterious Disappearance Travel to Dream Palace of the Empress Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Dream Palace of the Empress Time Warp 2. The Lady with the Lamp Place 4 Statue of Florence Nightingale in the Garden 3. A Temporal Case Return to Princess Chambers Find 12 hidden objects in Princess Chambers 4. The Invisible Signatures Travel to The Lady with the Lamp Find 12 hidden objects in The Lady with the Lamp 5. Pioneer of Science Have 3 Statue of Marie Curie in the Garden Upgrade 1 Statue of Florence Nightingale to Level 2 6. Unexpected Meeting Return to Village Festival Find 12 hidden objects in Village Festival 7. An Intervention Travel to Peacock Forest Time Loop Match 12 details in Peacock Forest Time Loop 8. The Ambush Travel to Downton Kitchen Paradox Find 6 differences in Downton Kitchen Paradox 9. Aerial View Travel to The Hearty Aviator Find 12 hidden objects in The Hearty Aviator 10. Married to the Cause Upgrade 1 Statue of Marie Curie to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Statue of Florence Nightingale to Level 3 11. Ladies Day Out Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 321 scenes Have 1 Marie Curie Museum in the Darden 12. Complete the Sky Queen's Components Collect the Amelia Earhart Statue and place it in your Garden 13. Chemical Romance Upgrade 1 Marie Curie Museum to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Statue of Marie Curie to Level 3 14. Homage to the Queen of Physics Upgrade 1 Marie Curie Museum to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Marie Curie Museum to Level 5 15. Build the Embley Park Complete the Embley Park Wonder 16. Home to the Nightingale Upgrade the Embley Park to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Dream Palace of the Empress Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Dream Palace of the Empress Time Warp! 3 Star The Lady with the Lamp Earn 3 stars in The Lady with the Lamp! 3 Star Peacock Forest Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Peacock Forest Time Loop! 3 Star The Hearty Aviator Earn 3 stars in The Hearty Aviator! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 321 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 321 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 321 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Mysterious Disappearance Ch.321/S.1 - Dream Palace of the Empress Time Warp Hello there, Agent! Just the person I was looking for! A friend of mine recently got in touch with me. Something that is precious to her got stolen. And it might be of concern to us. You can worry about informing Raymond later. I'll take care of that. Did you hear that? The man who stole her vase *disappeared* with a flash! This is very suspicious indeed! I do not think a man just disappeared to nothingness! This is strange. Thieves normally don't go around stealing vases. Quest:A Temporal Case Ch.178/S.4 - Princess Chambers I still can't put a finger in it. Why would a vase be stolen? My friend tells me that the vase is invaluable and has been handed down to her for generations! It might be a worth a lot of money. So, there's a motive. Let's do a thorough search of the chambers and see if we can find any clues. Any luck? What did you find? Footprints! And they disappear from this very spot! I think it is safe to assume that we are dealing with a Time Thief. If Time Thieves are involved... ...We'll need some help. I know just the person! Quest:The Invisible Signatures Ch.321/S.2 - The Lady with the Lamp A message from Eleanor? Something must be up! Eleanor, you needed my help? Yes, Tessa I believe your expertise in catching people will come in handy. We are dealing with a Time Thief. I tried calibrating my scanners to find any moving Time Signatures, but I did not find anything. We have no way to find the Time Thief! Could this be another case of the World Cup? Just give me a moment. Eleanor I have something that might help! I knew it! This missing artifact has the same Time Signature as the World Cup! Eleanor doesn't know about the World Cup, does she? We'll need to fill her in then! Quest:Unexpected Meeting Ch.219/S.1 - Village Festival Hey, Sweetie! Who is that with you? Oh, Eleanor! Lulu! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be tending to your garden? Umm... yes. I was just dropping in for a teenyn tiny personal *thing*. Why are you all here? Are we having a party?! Oh, a Time Thief? You know, I might have seen someone who might fit the bill! No wonder he looked familiar! I saw him at old Hollywood! Where did you see this person? Show us where he went! This is exciting! All the ladies out on an adventure! Quest:An Intervention Ch.321/S.3 - Peacock Forest Time Loop What are you all doing here? Is this an intervention or something? Hellp Sweetie! We were also chasing down a nasty Time Thief! And he just heppens to be around here! Megan! We are chasing a Time Thief who has the possession of an important artifact! I have a plan. We'll need your help for this, Eleanor! Most definitely! Run us through your plan then, Megan. I need you to get me some things! And don't ask me why! Quest:The Ambush Ch.321/S.4 - Downton Kitchen Paradox Did you hear Megan's plan? She wants all to dress up! Yay! Megan! Why are we dressed like old English ladies? Okay, hear me out. We know where the thief is going to be next. But obviously. He knows how to escape. So, the only way to catch this guy is with an ambush. So, let's get to it! The sooner we catch this thief, the sooner we get out of these costumes! You told me that I didn't have to change. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. The Thief didn't recognize us! Did anyone pick up what he was going on about? I heard the word *meeting*. He's meeting up with his boss! We should follow this guy! This is so much fun! I've never had this much fun with girls before! Quest:Aerial View Ch.321/S.5 - The Hearty Aviator Step lightly! He is still not onto us yet! Keep your distance. There's so many of us here! He'll notice us for sure! I'll head back to my garden before someone notices I'm gone. Toodles, girls! Today was fun! Catch that bad guy! I need to be getting back too. Raymond needs to be updated, and I'm not too keen on a chase right now. It's just you and me then. Now, where is our Thief... there he is! We need to get a better view! This is pretty good. An aerial view is just what we needed! Good job spotting that plane, Tessa! Why, Thank you! Let's find our little meeting place, shall we? Luckily, I can pilot this plane! It is one of my favorite models!